Black Mail
by JESSting123
Summary: Just a oneshot funny EO fic. It's DEFINATELY NOT my best 'cuz I wrote it at like 3 in the moring while I had the stomach flu but....I still think it's okay! Hope you like! R&R!


**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...this is just a one-shot that popped into my brain and wouldn't go away. I hope you like it and I would love you to R&R! Thanks!**

**Sam's Diner**

**Friday, August 17**

**10:55 PM**

I sat down beside my partner and took a long swig of my Sex On the Beach. Good stuff. He smirked at me when I let out a satisfied moan.

"What are you staring at Stabler?"

"You." He answered me with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Asshole." I grinned back at him and playfully stuck my tongue out.

"You love it." His grin turned to a real smile.

"You love me." I said, just playing. We did that a lot. I sure as hell didn't expect what he said next.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Wh...what?" I stuttered and he smiled. I felt him place his hand on the back of my neck and I inhaled sharply. He brought his lips to mine and placed them there gently. My eyes closed and I moaned into his mouth. It was the perfect first kiss. Soft, slow, passionate and a new dance but we both knew it perfectly. His hands were on the small of my back and laced through my hair. Mine were in his hair and on the side of his face, fingers playing with his ear.

He pulled back from lack of oxygen and stared into my eyes. His crystal blue ones poured into my own chocolate ones and he smiled.

"Wow." I murmered, smiling back at him.

"Yea. I know." He said, licking his lips. He then smirked playfully. "You taste like cherries."

"You taste like Coors." I grinned and this time it was me who pulled him in for some good old fashioned face sucking. His tongue rubbed my lower lips, begging for entrance, and I complied. His tongue battled with mine as we ran curious hands over each other's bodies.

I saw a flash through my closed eyelids and my eyes popped open, as did Elliot's. We pulled away quickly at the sight before us.

There stood Fin, John, Huang, Casey with a camera phone, Melinda with a regular camera and Alex with a digital camera in her hand. "My God! The prophecy has been fulfilled!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, yea. Cragen is sssooo seeing this one!" Alex giggled and Elliot and I both stood there, slack jawed.

"Alex, guys, no! Please! It's...it's not what it looks like! Really!" Elliot exclaimed and I nodded emphatically.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt. Definately not what it looks like. 'Cause you definately weren't just playing tonsil hockey or anything like that." Casey said, nodding sarcastically. Alex and Melinda giggled.

"Guys! Come on! We're serious!" I exclaimed, grabbing Alex's shoulders and pulling her to where we were face to face with each other. "I am dead serious. Do. Not. Tell. Cragen."

"Okay! Okay! We won't!" She nodded exageratedly, eyes wide.

"You promise?" Elliot asked, eyes wide and questioning.

"On JFK's grave." John said and Elliot and I smirked playfully.

"Okay. Thanks you guys." I said and they all sat down to have a drink with us.

About two hours later and Elliot and I were the only ones left. I stared at him nervously and he smiled. "So..."

"Yea." I answered, chuckling ironically.

"Liv...was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Yea El, it was great."

He grinned at me and then stood, offering his hand to me. I complied and we walked to the floor to dance. He held me to him tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. When the song was over he bent down and kissed me again. He then took my hand and we exited the bar to go and "celebrate winning out case" at his apartment.

Little did we know we'd be getting a surprise next week at work.

**1-6 Precinct**

**Special Victims Unit Squad Room**

**Monday, August 20**

**8:23 AM**

Olivia and I walked into the squad room, smiling guiltily. We were almost 25 minutes late because we over slept. We had had a late night and were extremely tired after that. We had made love for the first time and it was incredible.

We heard laughing as soon as we walked in and we turned to the same group of idiots that had been taking pictures of us last night.

"What is this all about?" Olivia asked and I glanced at her shrugging.

"I don't know. But...I bet our little posse does." She nodded and turned to Casey, stopping dead in her tracks.

I looked to where she was and my face went white as a sheet then turned bright red. "What the hell is this?" I yelled.

The large screen that was normally used for the whole squad to see our evidence or other things to do with a case was now filled with the slightly fuzzy scene of Olivia and I dancing last night. Then of us kissing and walking out of the bar together.

"John! You swore on JFK's grave!" Olivia yelled and backed him against his desk.

"No. We swore we wouldn't show them the _picture_ of you kissing. You didn't even know we had this on tape so ha." Fin said, grinning. Olivia gave him an angry glare and he suddenly smiled at her, sucking up. "You know you're my favorite, right Baby Girl?"

"Oh do NOT start that shit with me Odafin. I don't want to hear it. Just tell me Cragen hasn't seen this." She said switching her menacing glare from one person to the others.

"Actually Benson, Stabler, Cragen _has_ seen it." We heard and turned to our Captain, one eyebrow cocked up and a frown on his face.

"Cap...listen...we uh...we just..." I stuttered and he held his hand up to stop me.

"Save it Stabler. I don't want to hear it." He then walked solemnly over to Liv and I and we both swallowed nervously. "Just keep it out of the office." He grinned and gave a still awe-struck Olivia a hug then patted me on the back. "Be good to her, Elliot. I hear otherwise, I kill you."

I grinned and looked at Liv who was alos smiling. "Thanks Cap."

"Yea, thanks Don." She repeated.

"For what? I have no idea what you're talking about. He grinned even wider and then winked at Liv.

"Right. No idea." I smiled at Liv and she smiled back as Don walked back to his office.

"You guys know we still have dirt on you right?" Casey said and smirked playfully at Liv then whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Alright! Alright! Girls Night on Friday and I'll talk just don't show anybody else!" She squealed in a very un-Liv like way. I wondered what she was going to be made to "spill" about on Friday at this Girls Night.

**Apartment of Elliot Stabler**

**Monday, August 18**

**6:30 PM**

"Hey Liv?" I heard Elliot call out to me from the living room as I washed the dishes we had used for our Chinese food.

"Yea, El?" I asked.

"What exactly did Casey want to know about at your Girls Night anyway? Your face turned bright red!" I snorted and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Uhm...they were wondering about some uhm..._details _ya know?" I said and winked at him.

He stared at me, still looking confused and I laughed. "What?"

"You _really_ don't know what I'm talking about, El?" I was incredulous. I loved the man to death but sometimes he was just plain slow.

"No Liv. No idea." His eyebrows furrowed when I walked towards him seductively and a smile grew on his lips the closer I got.

I slipped my hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. I then pushed it off his shoulders and tugged his jeans off his hips. I placed my hand on his growing member and smiled playfully. "Details, El." I squeazed it lightly and smiled when he shuddered, "These kinds of details."

"Oh..._oh_. I see." I grinned when he tugged my shirt over my arms and slipped my sweats over my hips. "You wanna make some more details to spill about Liv?"

"You know it Baby." Dear God, I love making these kinds of details.

**Apartment of Alexandra Cabot**

**Friday, August 24**

**9:45 PM**

"Nuh uh, Liv! That big?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, Alex."

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Positive Case."

"So, it's like two peices of paper TAPED TOGETHER?"

"Uh huh. And yes Mel, I'm positive. Still."

"You are one lucky woman Olivia Benson."


End file.
